KCNM
KCNM is a MyTV affiliate that serves the Albuquerque, NM market. It broadcasts on Channel 41. History The station first signed on the air on June 12, 1981 as KIOA; originally operating as an independent station. The station was founded as a joint venture between Green Country TV Associates and Satellite TV Systems. It originally operated from studio facilities located at an office complex on South Harvard Avenue (which now has since been converted into a shopping center). Channel 41 originally planned to run an all-local news programming, the station opted instead to carry low-cost syndicated and barter programs and movies during the morning; a two-hour local program hosted by John Erling, Erling on the Mall, at 12:00 p.m. (which was repeated at 2:00); and a three-hour rolling news block from 4:00 to 7:00 p.m., featuring a mix of local news as well as national and international news programming from CNN. Nighttime hours were filled by the over-the-air subscription television service In-Home Theatre (IT), which signed on nightly at 7:00 p.m. The news format was ultimately unprofitable and was gradually dropped less than a year later. After that, KIOA's schedule consisted of simulcasts from CNN, religious programs, cartoons, agricultural programming, business news and some barter shows. Entertainment Tonight, at that time a barter program that had not yet become the highly-rated series that it is today, ran on the station for about a year. Overall, the station's viewership was relatively low. In 1982, KIOA switched to a mostly religious programming format, carrying live Christian-oriented shows for several hours a day, The station continued to run a few low-budget secular shows, while subscription television programs from IT TV continued air during the nighttime hours until early 1984. After that, the station began filling nighttime hours with low-budget general entertainment programming. By 1985, KIOA was running an all-barter schedule with cartoons, religious programs and low-rated first-run barter shows. At that point, the station was almost sold but the acquisition never went through. Green County Associates bought out Satellite TV Systems at the end of 1985. By 1990, the station initially ran only religious programs and infomercials. During the spring and summer of 1991, KIOA gradually added general entertainment barter programs. By the fall of 1993, the station ran a wide variety of programs on its schedule – consisting of some children's programs during the morning hours, some first-run syndicated shows – including comedies – in the early evenings, off-network sitcoms and drama series, and older movies on weekends. Affiliation & Change of ownership. In 1998, Green County Associates announced that they're putting KIOA on the market. NO SIR GIFTS VENUES purchased the station on June 12, 1998. The sale was final on Aug. 2. A day later, KIOA joined Cartoon Network, and changed their call letters to KCNM. On Aug. 10, 2017, NO SIR GIFTS VENUES sold KCMN to Gannett Communications. MyTV Affiliate On July 10, 2017, it was announced that MyTV would expand from two hours a night to three hours a night, which would push affiliates that also have Ion Television affiliates to cut Ion's time further. Independence Broadcasting (which owned dual affiliate KHFM) made the announcement that they would be dropping MyTV from their Ion Television affiliates and become full-time Ion Television affiliates. MyTV, Inc. and Independence made a deal to give the network time to find new affiliates for MyTV in the markets that would be affected by Independence's decision, and as a result, it was decided that KCMN would leave Cartoon Network and would be the new MyTV affiliate on Sept. 18, 2017, and KHFM would be a full-time Ion Television affiliate. At midnight on Sept. 11, 2017, KCMN left Cartoon Network and became a MyTV affiliate. Programming Schedule (Beginning Sept. 18, 2017) Logos KIOA 1981.png|KIOA logo from 1981-1987 KIOA 1987.png|KIOA logo from 1987-1995 KCNM41.png Category:Channel 41 Category:Albuquerque Category:New Mexico Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1981 Category:Albuquerque, NM Category:Gannett Communications Category:Former Cartoon Network affiliates Category:MyTV affiliated stations